


Look, It's Love

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, picture prompts, standalone stories for each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. Their love story, in many different ways





	1. Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is standalone with no relations with each other unless specified. Length could vary from 3 paragraphs to 3 sentences. Feel free to expand any shorts and drop me a link if you published them so I could read them as well :)

 

 

 

 

“The moment your lips speak the words ‘I love you’, this ends,” Sebastian murmurs against Kurt’s lips, hands resting on the latter’s waist, thumb rubbing small circles on the cool, pale skin.

Not thinking much about it, Kurt let out a frustrated groan before capturing the lips with his, as though sealing the deal.

Because who would be stupid enough to fall for Sebastian Smythe?

 

 


	2. Just A Touch

“Hey, thanks for the save just now,” Kurt grinned as the two of them slowly walked off into a direction away from the situation.

Sebastian simply shrugged it off, tucking his hands into his pockets, as though it wasn’t as big of a deal Kurt was making it out to be and it _wasn’t_ a big deal. Friends help each other out because it’s human decency. Best friends do it for the bragging rights that they are entitled afterwards. And he was _sooo_ holding this one over Kurt’s head for the next 2 weeks.

Kurt pauses mid-step, quickly cutting Sebastian off and halting him in his place. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the action, smirking slightly, curious to see where this was going. An offer for a year supply of Kurt’s sinfully delicious brownies? Being allowed to say “I told you so” till they reach 80? The possibility was simply endless when it comes to Kurt feeling indebted to him. It was simply _delicious_.

“I mean it.”

Kurt reached out, gently cupping Sebastian’s cheeks, effectively forcing him to stare into those stupid blue-grey ~~enchanting~~ , whatever eyes that he spent almost his entire lifetime staring at since he was 5 years old. Sebastian froze when his body suddenly decides to focus the warmth of Kurt’s hands on his face, how his heart suddenly starts to pound and he was becoming slightly breathless. Something in him clicked as the blue-grey ~~captivating~~ , whatever eyes crinkled ever so slightly.

Oh.

“Thank you.”

_Oh no._

__

 


	3. To Here

“To here,” was all Kurt could say when he stopped by Sebastian’s study group session in an empty classroom, passing him what he hoped was still Sebastian’s usual coffee order.

“I’m sorry?” Sebastian asked in confusion as he cautiously took the coffee offered to him regardless.

It’s been almost 7 months since the pair has ended their 3 year relationship, and the first time they have exchanged anything else except for the awkward nods of acknowledgement down the hallway and unsure waves of “hi” and “hello”. Kurt couldn’t help but stare into the same pair of emerald eyes that once caused an entire fucking zoo in his stomach, only to feel... nothing. Nothing but a slight ache at what it used to be.

“I...” Kurt stopped himself and shook his head, giving a self-deprecating smile, “it’s okay Sebastian. Just... to here.”

With a final nod, Kurt turned and walked away, lips quivering as he swallowed back a sob threatening to break free, refusing to look behind if Sebastian was staring after him like he hoped he would or would the latter simply left immediately the moment his back was turned. He honestly didn’t know which would hurt more.

* * *

_Kurt smiled softly to himself as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend who has his arms wrapped around him, enjoying the warmth the latter was radiating_

_“I love you Bas,” he whispered as the two watched the starry night above them, enjoying the cool air from the gentle breeze. He breathed in the fresh air, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter about as he took in a scent which he could easily recognise as his boyfriend’s._

_“Oh really?” The latter teased as he gently flipped Kurt over, hovering over him, effectively trapping Kurt between their picnic mat and his body, “how much?” Sebastian leaned in, arms between Kurt’s head as he played with the soft brown locks._

_Staring adoringly into the pair of emerald green eyes, Kurt slowly reached out to gently caress Sebastian’s cheek, “from here.”_

_Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian repeated exactly what Kurt said, “and what is that cryptic message suppose to mean?”_

_“Just from here,” was the only reply given before Kurt pulled Sebastian’s face closer to him for a kiss._

_“I love you from here.”_

__


	4. Let's Plan A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sebastian wanted to do was go to Lima Bean, see Kurt, throw a couple of jabs here and there. How did he suddenly end up potentially agreeing to marry Kurt?

Grinning ever so slightly as he caught sight of a familiar figure hunched over a table in the corner of The Lima Bean, Sebastian Smythe sauntered into the direction of the person who caught his eyes.

“Hey Kurt,” Sebastian cheerfully greeted with a smirk as he sat in the empty seat opposite Kurt, “I always knew you were a stereotypical gay but scrapbooking your future wedding really cuts the cake.”

Laid out in front of the table between the two boys were stacks of magazines, scissors, glue and various cut out of suits and wedding dresses, centrepieces and arrangement of flowers.

“Not my wedding. My dad’s. He’s getting remarried in a couple of months,” Kurt explained as he picked up a pencil and began sketching on his scrapbook. “And of course you would miss the opportunity to say wedding cake instead of cake.”

Mumbling to himself, Kurt turned to look at the pile of cutouts on his left, eyes searching for the exact piece that would fit…

“Aha!”

Kurt picked up what he was looking for before placing it on his scrapbook, staring at it critically before continuing his sketching.

Picking up a cut out of Jennifer Aniston in a wedding dress, pretending to examine it while he was actually peering over the sketches Kurt was doing.

Different colour schemes were pasted in one section of the book with an extremely detailed sketch of a location which Sebastian is assuming going to be where the wedding is at.

“Huh,” Sebastian mused as he took a moment to look through Kurt’s plans, “maybe I _should_ hire you to plan my wedding.”

Expecting the same old punchline to be retorted from the latter, about how he wouldn’t be the type to settle down, that he’ll fuck all the attractive gay men in Ohio and wherever else he sets his mind to travel before he would even think about getting married, Sebastian couldn’t help but to stare at Kurt, dumbfounded as he slowly felt the heat crippling up his face.

“You don’t have to pay me to plan for my own wedding,” was all Kurt said without looking up from his scrapbooking, continuously cutting and pasting as though nothing out of ordinary was just said.

“Oh… uhm…” Sebastian cleared his throat as he hastily stood up, fumbling slightly when his chair wasn’t pushed back as smoothly as he hoped, “well… I guess that’s a perk for marrying a future wedding planner.”

“I probably shouldn’t bother… I mean, I should leave and leave, I - bye!”

Kurt looked up and watched as Sebastian quickly averted his eyes away from him, giving his final goodbyes before making his way out of the establishment. Snorting slightly, Kurt refocused his attention back to his task on hand. He’ll just deal with that buffoon some other day.


	5. For The Man You Were Going To Marry

“No, you can keep it,” Sebastian softly said, clasping his hand around Kurt’s when he noticed the latter about to remove the ring, “You can do whatever you want with it. Sell it, give it away, I don’t care. I bought it for you.”

Kurt stared at the hand around his, shaking his head slightly, “no, you bought it for the man you were going to marry.” Gently pulling his hand free, Kurt slipped off his engagement ring from his finger. He allowed himself to stare at it awhile longer, memories of the proposal rushing through his mind. It was everything anyone could have dreamed of, the romance, the grandness of gesture. But what does it matter in the end?

With a sad smile, Kurt held it out for Sebastian to take it back. With a sigh, he did, the cold metal feeling slightly heavier than he remembered. 

“And I’m not him.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just a Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382128) by [JWMelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth)




End file.
